A Pirate Love Story
by aubreygotablog
Summary: Bella thinks Pirates can't be trusted. but when Captain Jiminy Cricket saves her from drowning, she's forced to become his wrench, but he doesn't treat her like one. To Jiminy, she's his treasure and treats her like a queen. Bella is a royal princess of Spain. Does she want her freedom, or will she stay with her beloved Captain?


A Pirate Love Story

Aubrey Ezzo

Port Royal 1705:

One day, Bella was walking on the beach, when she saw pirate ship and she cried "Oh Dear, God! Pirates! Bella ran to the other side of the island, when she accidentally fell in the water and she screamed "Help!" Captain Jiminy Cricket saw her in the water and jumped in after her. He brought her back to his ship and put her on his bed. At that moment, Bella was not breathing, when he cried worriedly "Oh God, Miss! Please don't die!" Jiminy felt her pulse and said in relief "You're still alive." He unzipped her dress and did CPR on her. Bella coughed up the salt water and gasped. He said worriedly "Are you okay, Miss?" She looked at him with anger and screamed "You're a pirate! How dare you kidnap me? My father will have you hanged!" Jiminy cried "I didn't kidnap you! I found you drowning!" She slapped him and screamed "You are a liar! As princess of Spain, I order you to return me to Port Royal!" He sighed "You will, Your Highness. But, I'm afraid that you are in debt to me, because I saved your life." Bella screamed "So, I'm your wrench!" He laughed "Next time, don't fall in the ocean and try to commit sucide, Princess." She screamed "I hate you, Pirate!" Jiminy said "My name is Captain Jiminy Cricket." She sighed "How may I serve you, Captain?" He smiled "My only requirement is that you don't run away. You're under my care and protection, Your Highness." Bella snapped "I can care for myself." Jiminy left the room and shut the door. Bella began to sob and cried "I'll never return home! I'm a slave to a pirate!" A few hours later, Bella came out of her room to explore the ship, when the wind blew and she said "It's cold out here." Jiminy saw her and said with concern "Where's your jacket, Princess?" She walked on the deck, when he said worriedly "I don't want my lady sick. Mickey Mouse, take over!" He shouted "Aye Aye, Captain!" Mickey took the wheel, when Jiminy ran to Bella and cried "You shouldn't be out here, Milady! You might catch a cold!" He took her to the dinning room and pulled out a chair at the end and bowed low to her and said "Your Highness." She said "Captain, I'm your slave. I can't sit at the end." He smiled "You are still a princess." Bella giggled "Okay, you are a strange pirate." She sat down and he pushed her to the table, when he kissed her gloved hand and she smiled Captain?" Jiminy looked at her blue eyes and said "In all my years of being a pirate, I never seen a treasure more beautiful than you. A pirate wants to protect the treasure he finds. I think my treasure is you, Milady." Bella took a napkin and wipe her tears from her eyes, when he took a red rose and he said "I know you think I'm like those pirates that kidnap, steal, lie and cheat, but I'm not like those pirates. Please give me the chance. If I fail, you may ask your father to hang me!" She cried "Oh, Jiminy!" He said "What's your name, Princessa?" She smiled "Princessa Isabella Maria Louise Elizabeth Victoria, but I go by Bella." He kissed her hand again and smiled "My, Bella." He put the red rose in her blonde hair and said "You look bonita." They ate dinner together, when Goofy ran in and shouted "Captain, we're under attack!" Jiminy turned to Bella and ordered "Stay here, Bella. This might be too dangerous for you. I'll be right back, Milady." She cried "Be careful, Jiminy!" Suddenly, a voice screamed threatenly "Where is my fincacee?" Jiminy stepped outside and guard the door, like a bodyguard and said "Who are you?" He screamed "I am Prince Gaston Of France! My bride-to-be was missing for four days! I've heard rumors that she got shanghaied by pirates! If you don't return her to Port Royal, you will be hanged for all those infamous crimes you have comitted to the Spanish Crown! Now, hand her over, you flithy pirate!" Jiminy looked at Gaston worriedly and screamed "You're not getting my treasure!" Gaston screamed "I don't your gold! I want her!" Jiminy took out his sword and cried "No! You can't have my Bella!" Gaston screamed "Give her to me!" He knocked Jiminy down, when he grabbed Bella and she cried "Let me go, Gaston!" Gaston said in a flirt tone "Come on, Baby! You know you want me!" She cried "Jiminy!" Gaston covered her mouth, when Jiminy got real mad and screamed "Let her go!" Jiminy grabbed her from Gaston, when she shouted happily "Jiminy!" He smiled at her and said "Don't worry, Princess. You're safe." Jiminy set her down, when she ran to her room and Gaston grabbed a gun and shot Jiminy. She cried "Jiminy, no!" Gaston laughed "Come on, Bella. This pirate never loved you. He kidnapped you!" She cried "No, he didn't! He saved my life! I was drowning! At first, he did choose me as his wrench, but he never treated me like one! To him, I was his treasure! He treated me like a queen! He made sure I was okay and he made sure I was happy! Captain Jiminy loves me and I love him! Gaston, leave me and go back to your kingdom, please!" He screamed "You are a foolish girl! Loving a pirate! You might as well say that you love a crimimal! Do you have any idea what it'll do to your kingdom, Princessa?!" She cried "I don't care! I love him!" Mickey grabbed a gun and shot Gaston dead and screamed "We had enough of you!" He ran to Jiminy and gasped "Captain Jiminy?" Goofy said worriedly "What do we do Mickey?" Bella cried "Jiminy!" Mickey felt his pulse and shouted happily "He's still alive! We might have a chance to save him!" Bella took out her magic wand and shouted "Let me do it!" She took her wand and made it where he was never shot. Jiminy shouted happily "Bella!" She hugged him and shouted happily "Jiminy, you're okay!" He smiled "Thank you for saving my life, Your Highness. I guess I have to take you home now." She smiled "You mean, I'm free?" He sighed "Yes, Your Highness. You saved my life and now I'm in debt to you, as your slave." She looked at him sadly and said "I'm not sure, if I want to go, Jiminy." She had tears in her eyes and he said worriedly "Bella? What's wrong?" She hugged him and he held her in his arms. He said "You don't have to go, but you have freedom to do so." She cried "I love you!" They kissed and lived happily ever after.


End file.
